Catching Fireflies
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: /EDITED/ Catching Fireflies is a heartfelt tale about the friendship between two partners, and the gift one of them will receive.


_Catching Fireflies _

By TG

-

-

-

_Author's Notes: _Hi all, this chapter is EDITED! I have been revamping my other fics as well, so if you get the chance, check them out! I'm also planning on replacing a few chapters in Hope's Blade.

Anyway, this is a one-shot set mostly in the Digiworld during the first season of Digimon, mostly revolving around Takeru and Patamon. And it's AU!!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Digimon, but I own the plot. Kthnx.

_Thank you's: _Ukyou, thanks for inspiring me.

On with the fic!

-

-

-

* * *

"You only have one day left in the Digiworld before you must go back home," Gennai muttered, his projected image beginning to fade, quelling any of the Digi-destined's further exclamations.

All the Digi-destined trudged back to their make-shift camp in silent thoughtfulness. Before they had gotten the transmission from Gennai everything seemed as if it would never end, as if they would never get their chance to return home. In the beginning, they had been frightened, too scared and worried to see what was right in front of them; their friendships with their Digimon. Now, it seemed they couldn't have enough time alone with them before it was time to depart from the digital universe. The sad children suddenly felt very lonely. They might never again get the chance to be with their digital partners ever again.

As though suddenly realizing exactly how short their time was to spend with the creatures they had formed special bonds with, Taichi abruptly whirled around and called a halt to the Digi-destined's procession.

"Instead of wasting time packing away the camp, let's spend our last few hours with our Digimon."

Remaining silent, everyone showed Taichi their appreciation and left individually with their partners, not knowing where they were headed or what they were going to do when they got to their destination. All they knew was that time was infinitely short, and there were so many things to be said.

Takeru sighed and the silence between himself and his partner, Patamon, was broken. Patamon looked at his companion.

'Oh, TK looks so depressed. Is there anything I can do to make him laugh again?' Patamon thought sadly.

As dusk fell around the pair, Patamon began to notice small whimpers coming from the boy's mouth. Lifting off, Patamon landed on his favorite resting spot, Takeru's shoulder, and realized the youngest boy was crying.

"Oh, come on TK, don't cry. I'm sure we'll be together again someday," Patamon said hurriedly, trying to make the youngster happy again. Looking around him, as thought just noticing the stars peeking through the digital clouds, and idea sprung to Patamon's large orange head.

"Hey TK, why don't we go catch some fireflies!" Patamon suggested, a smile present in his glittery eyes.

Takeru frowned at the tiny creature's idea. "But Patamon, I don't know how to catch a firefly."

Patamon smiled and took flight into the night, beckoning young Takeru Takaishi to follow him. "Then I'll show you. Come on!"

And the orange creature led the young blonde out into a field of soothing, fragrant daisies for the lad's first lesson in catching fireflies.

Laughing as though only a completely peaceful child would, Takeru ran as fast as his little legs could carry him after his best friend in the world. It must've been very amusing to watch the little creature catch the small bugs, because the digital animal had no hands, only wings. Smothering another innocent giggle, Takeru watched Patamon struggle to get at least one bug in the midst of a whole swarm of fireflies.

"Gee, Patamon! You're silly!" The little boy giggled, who seemed to have forgotten that this night was the last night with his companion.

Patamon raced around, chasing after another swarm of the bright insects, Takeru following, still laughing playfully at Patamon's effort.

"Wait for me, Patamon! Lemme try, I wanna try!" Takeru yelled, his voice growing hoarse from all his laughing. Takeru shouted with joy as he hopped around, chasing all the bugs as they buzzed away.

"Wait for me, little fireflies, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Takeru called to the disappearing insects, running as far as he could before he tired out. As Patamon caught up with him, Takeru collapsed into the flowers and closed his eyes, disappointed that the dumb bugs couldn't hear him.

"Patamon, I didn't get to catch one of those dumb fireflies today. And we're leaving tomorrow for home. I'll never catch a firefly with you."

Patamon smiled, "Don't worry about catching those fireflies. It's about time you go to bed now. I bet the others are looking for you," Patamon squeaked in his high-pitched voice.

Takeru whined about it for a while before finally being persuaded by his comrade to head back to camp. When the two reached camp, they found Koushirou was the only one up, typing away on his computer, seemingly not noticing either of them as they crept between scattered children to their own beds.

Takeru flashed Patamon one last innocent smile before sleep gripped him, "'Night Patamon."

Yawning, Patamon returned the favor, "'Night TK." And, before either knew it, both fell asleep.

-

* * *

-

The children awoke groggily, not wanting to begin another new day, but to fall back into their peaceful dreams.

Sora, as usual, was the first one to greet the dawn. Rousing everyone, she walked off to find some water for the journey ahead of them. Stopping in her tracks, she realized there would be no journey for them today that required bringing their own food and water. Sighing, she sat down on one of the nearby logs, overlooking everyone as they awoke from their deep and serene slumber.

A blurry figure formed above what had been their campfire and an image of Gennai sprang to life. "Looks like you kids need a few more minutes to be fully alert. I'll wait."

Suddenly awake, everyone shuffled their feet around, rolling up pieces of cloth they had slept on and packing backpacks, doing basically anything to stall for time.

"I have news. If you're not out of the Digiworld within the hour, the portal to Earth will be cut off," Gennai warned.

Everyone stopped what they had been previously doing and stared at him. "You're serious, Gennai?" Taichi spoke up.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Everyone, you'd better hurry. You've only 45 minutes to leave."

The saddened Digi-destined scrambled to gather their things and Digimon and stood before Gennai, waiting patiently to be transported to their destination.

-

* * *

-

Sitting on the stifling train, the Digi-destined paid what they thought were going to be their last good-byes before the train left for Earth.

"I'll never forget you, Augumon," Taichi muttered, a strong silence overtaking the two. There were simply too many things to say and not enough time to say them.

Takeru looked away from Taichi and Augumon, crystalline tears threatening to spill from his cerulean blue eyes. Patamon wiped them away as best as he could with his miniature paws and hugged his mate, nearly crushing Takeru. Finally Takeru burst into tears, letting all his feeling spill over like a can of pop that had been shaken up before opening.

His eardrums threatening to burst from the racket his friend was making, Patamon fished out a jar of something in order to try to calm the small boy down.

"Look TK, I got you a present," Patamon intoned, placing the glowing jar in Takeru's diminutive hands.

Wiping away the salty liquid from his cheeks, the boy frowned, "What is it, Patamon? Why is it glowing like that?"

Patamon giggled, "They're fireflies, silly!"

"Fireflies?"

"Yeah. I finally caught some fireflies for you. I put them in a jar so you won't ever forget me. I want you to remember you and me, catching the fireflies together."

"Oh Patamon, I love you!" Takeru wailed, his little arms finding their way around the little orange creature, hugging him. Both boy and Digimon broke down then, wanting to keep each other near until the end of time. But that wasn't possible, and both knew so.

As the train pulled out, Takeru smiled whimsically at the strange and enchanting gift of light his Digimon gave him. He would forever remember the night he and Patamon caught the fireflies.

-

* * *

-

Takeru looked out the window of his apartment and noticed that nighttime was just around the corner. Sighing heavily, he focused his concentration back to his Math homework.

Before he could even gaze at the first addition problem, a small, yellow light caught his eye, floating just beyond his open window, the sounds of spring echoing throughout the house.

Just as another small light caught his eye, Takeru began to smile. His fanciful grin growing bigger, he slammed his Math book shut, completely ignoring his homework, and ran out of his room.

Charging past his mother in the kitchen, he ran outside without bothering to shut the door on the way out.

Laughing, spreading his arms out wide, Takeru danced around the yard, chasing after the diminutive lights, not bothered by the cool night air.

Poking her head out the door with a confused expression planted on her face, Takeru's mother, Ms. Takaishi called to her youngest son, "Takeru, what do you think you're doing? Don't you have homework to finish?"

Takeru laughed and twirled around in the midst of a swarm of brightly lit bugs, the ordinary night seeming magical to the young boy as an image of his pal Patamon swirled around in his mind's eye.

"I'm catching fireflies."

* * *

-

-

-

Fin

This fanfic is dedicated to a very dear friend of mine who took his own life. In death, he taught us that no matter how depressed a situation gets, you just have to chase the light.

Please read and review.


End file.
